The next generation
by Lily the queen
Summary: Serena and darien are marreid reni is born and the nega-verse has returned and is stronger then ever, they need help, what about reni?. please R/R
1. ch.1

Title: the next generation  
  
Author: lizzie13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Author's note: hi, this is my first fic so please bare with me! I'd just like to say a big hello and thanks to my friends, Libby smith, who got me interested in fan fictions, Katherine Harvey, who loves fan fictions, Amelia Atkins, who likes them too, Harriet Marlow, who helped with this one, Lauren Sibley, who makes sure things don't get too mushy and last but by no means least Amy hunt, who keeps things musey.  
  
  
  
"Hey Serena" mina called as her friend entered the room.  
  
"Hey guys," replied Serena.  
  
"Serena, we're all going to the mall after school, want to come?" asked Lita.  
  
"Sorry, Lita, Darien and I promised reni we would take her to see that new kid's movie showing at the cinema in town" it had been three years since Darien and Serena had had reni and got married, Darien had finished university and was now a doctor, and Serena was almost finished high school, they were a happy little family all living in what was Darien's apartment.  
  
"Fair enough" said Lita.  
  
"Alright class," said miss Huruna, she had gotten a job as a high school teacher to get away from Serena, only to find she was in her class, although she was a lot better know, with no negvese she didn't disappear in the middle of lessons, Darien had been tutoring her so her grades were a lot better, and with reni she hadn't over slept in ages, mainly because Darien hadn't let her, also now she was a mum she was a lot more responsible [hard to believe, isn't it?].  
  
"Quieten down, we have new pupil joining us today, come in Matthew" in came quite a good looking boy who seemed quite full of himself "this is Matthew, everyone, why don't you take a seat next to Serena" and she pointed to the empty seat next to Serena, and he sat down.  
  
"Hi, Mathew, my names Serena Shields nice to meet you," and she politely held out a hand to shake, he took it and shock it while saying:  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena" and with that they worked quietly until the bell went for the end of the day and they all left the building.  
  
"I wouldn't waste your time on trying to get Serena" Melvin said to Matthew who was staring at Serena from behind a tree.  
  
"Why not?" he asked slightly confused.  
  
"Just watch" and he did, until a bright red sports car pulled up and the door opened and a young girl with pink hair in a style almost identical to Serena's ran out and went straight for Serena.  
  
"Mummy" said Reni as she hugged her.  
  
"Hey, honey, how was your day" Serena asked her three-year-old daughter  
  
"Great, I got top of the class in the spelling test"  
  
"Wow, that's excellent"  
  
"That's her daughter!" Matthew asked Melvin still behind the tree.  
  
"Yep, her names Reni" answered Melvin  
  
"Whose that?" he asked as Darien got out of the car and walked over to Serena and Reni.  
  
"Hi, gorgeous" he said to Serena as he pulled her in to his arms for a passionate kiss.  
  
"Daddy, I was talking to mummy," said a slightly put out Reni.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie" he said to Reni and kissed her forehead, "we should be going if we want to catch that movie"  
  
"Yeah, come on, reni" and they all got in the car and left.  
  
"That is her husband, he's called Darien" then Melvin smiled at the look of surprise on his face.  
  
"No way. She's married, with a daughter. But she's only 19!!"  
  
"That's right, and that's why there's absolutely no point having a crush on her" as Melvin left Matthew slumped to the floor and said:  
  
"Oh man!" Matthew was shocked [not surprisingly].  
  
"Thank you, mummy and daddy" Reni said as they left the cinema.  
  
"No problem, honey" said Serena as she picked Reni up and carried her to the car and did up her seat belt.  
  
"Who says we go get some ice cream?" asked Darien as him and Serena got in the car.  
  
"Yes please, daddy," answer Reni.  
  
"I'm not sure, it's getting late," said Serena as they drove away [Serena turning down ice-cream!!!]  
  
"Please, mummy, tomorrow is Saturday, please" begged Reni.  
  
"Okay, but you're in bed by 9:30"  
  
"Then it's settled," said Darien, and they went to the arcade.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Hi, Andrew" said Darien as they went up to the counter.  
  
"What can I do you for?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Three triple fudge ice-creams, please" answered Serena.  
  
"Coming right up" and he went to the back to fill their order.  
  
"Hey, Serena, come over here" called Rei from a booth in the corner.  
  
"I'll be back in a minuet," Serena said to her husband. As she went over to her friend she noticed in the booth with Rei were the other scouts, Lita, mina, and Ami.  
  
"Hi, guys"  
  
"Hello, Serena, how was the movie?" asked Ami as Serena sat down next to Lita.  
  
"Quite good actually, the kind of thing Reni would like"  
  
"Hey, Serena, what do you think of that new boy; Malcolm?" Rei asked.  
  
"A: it's Matthew, b: he's okay, I suppose" Serena answered while rummaging through her hand back for some gum, which see offered around the table.  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! Serena he's drop-dead-gorgeous, and he seemed to really like you" mina said disappointedly.  
  
"Grow-up mina, do I need to draw your attention to the counter were my husband and daughter are sitting" Serena replied to her friends rather immature point.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that he likes you, Serena" Lita teased.  
  
"I'm out of here," Serena said as she went back to join her family.  
  
Next morning Serena and Darien slept in till about 10:30, and only woke-up then because Reni came into their room and jumped on the bed.  
  
After lunch all three of them went for a walk in the park, they got some ice cream, walked through the rose garden, and went out on the lake in a boat.  
  
"Mummy, do I have to stay with grandma and grandpa tonight?" asked Reni, as they headed home, obviously completely dreading the whole experience.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't you want to?" replied Serena, slightly concerned.  
  
"Because I think uncle Sammy is a geek" at this Darien laughed.  
  
"She defiantly takes after you, Serena" he said, in reply she hit him playfully around the arm.  
  
"Uncle Sammy isn't that bad, Reni, and besides your going and that's that" Serena said determined to get a brake from Reni.  
  
"Please, mummy" she continued to plead.  
  
"No" Serena still unwaveringly stern.  
  
"Daddy?" Reni said turning to Darien.  
  
"If your mother says no then that's final," Darien said, also trying to get a night alone with his wife.  
  
"No fair" and Reni went into a strop.  
  
"Hi mum, dad," Serena said as they arrived at the Tsukino family home.  
  
"Hi, Serena, Reni" and then Ken added in a disgruntled tone "Darien"  
  
"We should be going, have fun, reni" Serena said as she and Darien went back to the car "we'll pick you up at 1:00pm tomorrow, bye" she called as she closed the door.  
  
"Your dad still doesn't like me" Darien said as they drove away.  
  
"Maybe, but at least he has warmed to you, do remember when I first introduced you to him?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
**Flash back**  
  
"Hi, daddy" Serena said as she came in the door.  
  
"Oh hi dear" replied her father.  
  
"Hi, mummy"  
  
"Hi, honey," answered Ilene  
  
"Mummy, daddy, there is someone I want you to meet"  
  
"Really, Serena? Who is it? New friend at school?" asked ken.  
  
"Not, quite" Serena was trying to brake the news slowly.  
  
"What do you mean, not quite" she had ken's attention.  
  
"We'll he…"  
  
"HE!" ken had lost it "HE! HE!"  
  
"Daddy this is Darien" and in came a 20 year old young man.  
  
"I get it, Serena, he's your new tutor to help you get your grades up" ken said trying to find a rational reason why his 14 year old daughter would be introducing a 20 year old man to him.  
  
"No"  
  
"New postman?"  
  
"no"  
  
"milkman?"  
  
"no"  
  
"paperboy?"  
  
"No, daddy, he's my boyfriend"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**End flash back**  
  
"Yeah I never thought he'd get over that," said Darien after they had finished reminiscing.  
  
"He'll like you, eventually," said Serena full of hope.  
  
"That's what you said when we started going out, when we got married, and when Reni was born!!"  
  
"Okay, okay I get the point" and the conversation was finished, and they sat in a comfortable silence till they were back at their apartment.  
  
"so what are we going to do? Alone together till tomorrow morning" he said with a hopeful tone in his voice.  
  
"well, I was thinking of going shopping with the guys, and then…" but before she could finish what she wanted to say Darien had pulled her in for a lingering passionate kiss " or we could stay in" she said as he lifted her up in his arms; gave her another kiss and carried her off to their bedroom, and laid her down on the bed and tenderly placed him self on top of her.  
  
The next day they got up at noon. After they had got some breakfast, showered [together, hehe] and got dressed they had half an hour before they needed to pick up reni. So they decided to go for a drive.  
  
As they were heading to the shore, they saw something they hadn't seen since before reni was born.  
  
sailor Venus, sailor mercury, sailor mars and sailor jupitur were fighting a nega-monster.  
  
To becontinued… 


	2. ch.2

Title: the next generation ch.2.  
  
Author: lizzie13.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Author's note: thanks to all of you out there in Internet world that read my first chapter and have waited for my second, so here it is. Oh, and just so you know, all this is based on the first 3 seasons and after that its all my own imagination, `cose they haven't shown any more after that... sob... anyway, I know this chapters short but I thought it was a good place to end it, so enjoy! ^-^  
  
Serena and Darien jumped out of the car, hid in the trees as they both transformed, then ran over to help the scouts.  
  
The fight took longer than usual, mainly because it was an abnormally strong monster, and also because, although they did still train, their sessions were few and far between now after they thought they had defeated the nega-verse completely.  
  
After a while they were all slowing from exhaustion and it took an amazing double team by Serena and Darien, he through a rose that she had fused with the power of the silver crystal, to finish it.  
  
A large crowd had gathered, it seemed that the sudden return of the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask had caused uproar; there was a TV news helicopter, newspaper reporters and what seemed to be half of Tokyo.  
  
"Sailor moon" one of the TV reporters had approached sailor moon with a cameraman "what's going on?" The cameraman zoomed into sailor moon for a close-up.  
  
"Well," she looked around at the other scouts, "it would seem that..."  
  
"Shit!" Tuxedo mask had interrupted her.  
  
"What is it?" asked sailor moon who was very concerned about her husbands out burst.  
  
"Its 1:25!" he had just looked at his watch.  
  
"So?" asked the scouts, they were slightly confused.  
  
"Oh no!" Sailor moon looked over to their car, it was completely surrounded, then see looked her husband, he was looking at someone in the crowed, she followed his eyes and found he was looking at Reni. Ken, Ilene and Sammy were standing next to her, she looked back at tuxedo mask, he looked back.  
  
"Hello, sailor Jupiter to sailor moon, tuxedo mask do you read me?" she was waving her hands in front of their eyes.  
  
With a final look at Reni, sailor moon turned back to the reporter "I'm sorry but I can not make a statement at this time" then she smiled as her and tuxedo mask jumped onto the nearest roof top and left. The scouts, still confused, followed.  
  
After they had transformed back to normal they agreed to meet up at the shields apartment later to decide what to do, then the scout went home and Serena and Darien went back to the crowd.  
  
"Mummy, daddy" Reni ran up to them as they came towards the crowd still hovering around the place they had exited only moments before.  
  
"Hey, sweetie" said Darien as he picked her up.  
  
"Daddy what's going on?" she asked, even though she new more than the rest of the crowd, she already new that her parents were the legendary warriors, sailor moon and tuxedo mask, she knew of their past, and their future.  
  
"Er...we'll explain later okay, honey," Serena said to her daughter quickly as her parents came towards them.  
  
"Serena, Darien, you just missed the best thing ever, get this... the scouts are BACK! You should have seen it! It was all..." Sammy made his voice high and girly and started waving his arms around " `you'll never win nega-dweb for I am sailor moon'" then he made his voice lower and crossed his arms " `a park is no place for evil, it is a place for fun and games'" then he made his voice normal again " and guess what, I recon that there's something going on between sailor moon and tuxedo mask" Serena and Darien couldn't help but laugh at this "what? I being serious, when they were fighting it was those two that were always doing double teams, and when the news reporter was talking to them after the battle, I swear they were holding hands behind their backs!" Serena and Darien looked at each other, it was true, they had been holding hands afterwards without realising it; Serena smiled at Darien then turned back to her brother.  
  
"You know, Sammy, you might just have something there" Darien laughed as she said that, "mum, dad, do you think you could take care of reni for a little longer, something really important has just come up?" reni knew what had come up, Luna had told her stories of the past, when the scouts and tuxedo mask had trained every day to defeat the nega-verse, but that didn't mean she was any happier about it.  
  
"Sorry, Serena, you know we'd love to, but your brother has his end of year exams this week and he really needs to study"  
  
"Okay, we better get going" and without another word they headed through the now much smaller crowd to their car. When they were in and driving back to their apartment they started talking again.  
  
"Mummy, daddy, you said that you would tell me later what's going on, well its later now"  
  
"Well, reni, were not quite shore but the nega-verse, it would seem, have returned."  
  
To be continued....  
  
P.S  
  
I just want to thank Usagi Usako Chiba and sailor Stella for my very first reviews ever!!! Thanks!!! And if you're stuck for reading material, read `if only' by my good friend lies, I'M IN IT!!!! It doesn't take a genius to guess I'm Liz, okay, okay so I've only had my name in it twice but Libby... sorry, -lies- told me I'm gonna be in it a lot more! (I hope not like the others!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


	3. ch.3

Title: the next generation ch.3  
  
Author: lizzie13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon  
  
Author's note: sorry about the delay getting this chapter up, but my computer crashed and I had to buy a new mother board then I had to buy a new tower because the new mother board wouldn't fit in the old one, then I had to put it all back together. AND THEN it turned out my old key board had the wrong connection, so I had to get a new one, but that one had a funny 6 button so I had to get another new board, and finally my computer is fixed! (I hope!!!) Hope you enjoy -_-  
  
  
  
Serena walked into the living room after putting Reni to bed. The scouts had arrived moments before and were now sitting in the living room, Rei was sitting on a sofa next to Ami and mina and Lita were sitting on the floor near their feet, Darien was sitting on an arm chair. Serena walked in and sat on Darien's lap, he slide his hand onto the small of her back and stroked it gently as they continued their conversation.  
  
"So what's going on?" mina said braking the silence.  
  
"We should wait for Luna and Artimus" Serena said talking control, as she did so often now days as princess serenity and future neo-queen serenity were showing through "where are those two anyway?"  
  
"Hi guys" Luna and Artimus had just walked in the door, and were now sitting oddly close to each other on the table.  
  
"Where have you two been?" mina asked with a sly, almost knowing smile on her face. The cats looked at each other and both turned a very bright shade of red.  
  
"Er…busy" Artimus answered in a very nervous and uneven voice.  
  
"Ah, busy" Darien chortled as he pulled his young wife closer to him.  
  
"YOU DON'T THINK… ME…HIM!!" With these words Luna and Artimus sprang apart like they had springs up their bottoms.  
  
"No, Luna, we'd never dream of think that you two would…"  
  
"That's enough, Lita, you know what I think of Artimus! I think he's a complete fur head!"  
  
"That's not what you called me this morning," Artimus said to Luna, trying to whisper but his excitement mad it very hard.  
  
"And what did he call you this morning?" asked mina in an innocent tone, but with not so innocent implications.  
  
"Well…I…you see…we…umm" stammered Artimus  
  
"I called him a nitwit," Luna said as a hurried cover-up.  
  
"Yeah, what ever you say" ami said, very unconvinced.  
  
"However much I'm enjoying making our guardians squirm," said Serena "but we do have a bigger problems, like the new nega-verse threat"  
  
"Meatball heads right," Rei said getting up and being to pace back and forth " we need to find out who they are, and why there here"  
  
"Agreed" the others said in unison.  
  
"Alright, Ami I want you to use your computer to determine their origin" Serena began giving orders to the scouts "Rei I want you to do a fire reading and find out what you can about their plans, Lita, mina, I want you two to do nightly patrols, but stay together I don't want either of you alone and vulnerable. I'll use the crystal to try and increase our power levels (I'm not sure if he can do that, I just thing it would be cool if she could!), that thing was strong and from past experience, they only get stronger" the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"What about me?" asked Darien.  
  
"Your job is to guard Reni, watch her at school, home, 24/7, there's a chance they may be here to kidnap or even kill her! And if thy touch eve a hair on her head than I will personally make sure that she is the last child you will ever HAVE!!" and with that terrifying speech they all went to fulfil there orders, after making arrangements for a training session the next evening, that is.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Granted it's a little short but I thought that a little was better than nothing at all. More coming soon. ^-^!  
  
P.S- 1-if anyone has an idea for a name of a bad guy then either post it as a review or e-mail it to me (my e-mail is lizzie13@sailormoon.com)  
  
2-in the future I will be posting messages etc. on my reviews so if I haven't updated in a while you'll probably find the reason there.  
  
Ja ne. 


	4. ch.4

Title: the next generation ch.4 Author: lizzie13 Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon Authors note: I am SO sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter up, its just that I've started another fic and I've been planning two more, one I've written the prologue for on paper so I just have to type it up, but I think I'll at least finish one before I start on of those to properly (the one I haven't started to really write Is a song fic and get this I, yes ME, wrote the song!!!) anyways, here chapter 4 of T.N.G, ENJOY! _! Oh and thanks to everyone who has reviewed my fic!!  
  
The day after the meeting had gone as well as could be expected, Ami had found little out on her computer, only that they were defiantly stronger than the past ones and they weren't stray, they did have a leader, and they came from a sub-universe, in between our universe and the nega-verse, untouched by both queen serenity and queen beryl, by any one from a different dimension in fact, which only lead to more questions. Rei's fire reading didn't bring them to a better understanding either, all it showed was sailor moon, well she thought it was sailor moon, just smaller (ummm.I wonder who that could be, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha -cough-choke- cough- I have to practice that more -disappointed look-). The nightly patrols had bough up a big fat zilcho! No break between worlds no nothing. In fact the only missions that had gone to plan were Serena and Darien's, Serena had managed to increase there power levels slightly, but only for a little time, while they did it naturally through training, and Darien had not let reni out of his sight for a second, but that did bring up a problem, tonight was the scheduled training session and they didn't want reni go any were where she would b e with people that couldn't protect her but they were also worried that she would get hurt at the training session because there would be a lot of attacks flying around every were, but they had no choice, she had to come, so she did and that's were they are now, training. "I can't do this, Luna," said (you think its Serena don't you) mina (surprise). "Mina you sound like Serena!" said Artimus. "Excuse me I resent that," said Serena who was pulling of the move perfectly. "I AM SO BORED!!!!!!" "Come on now, Reni, mummy has to teach auntie mina this move, okay honey" "But its so easy, watch" and with that Reni moved into the centre of the clearing and did the super-dupa-wopa-triple-doulde-mega-back-forwed-flip with a quintuple twist (haha, sounds complicated don't it!). "See, easy" "." Was the basic reaction of every one present? "How.did.you.?" Luna managed to utter. "." Everyone else was still speechless. "Reni, honey.ummm.how?" asked Serena.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay another short one but I though its better short and quickish than long and s-l-o-w well until next tine, bye! 


	5. AHHHH! ITS AN AN! RUNNNNNN!

I would like to apologies for not up-dating!!! And I would like your advise/help, please leave a review if you: Think I should continue. Think I should give it away. Have any plot ideas. Would like this story as your own.  
  
Thank you for your time and I thank you in advance for reviewing ;) 


End file.
